Somewhere Only We Know
by The Vicious Circle
Summary: They somehow find themselves together again. They somehow remember what they had tried to forget and let go of. And in the process, both will discover the inevitable truth about themselves and their feelings towards each other. Conner/Kira.
1. Stuck

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.  
Summary: They somehow find themselves together again. They somehow remember what they had tried to forget and let go of. And in the process, both will discover the inevitable truth about themselves and their feelings towards each other. Conner/Kira.  
Author's Note: This is my first Conner/Kira fic. This is also going to be my first long chapter fic here. Hope you like it!_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

_by: Inner Ninja_

"Come on," Kira muttered to herself as she jabbed the up button a bunch more times waiting for the elevator to come and pick her up. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed as she waited impatiently. The elevator bell finally rang as the doors opened and Kira entered. She was about to push for her floor level when she realized that someone else was in the elevator as well. "Ohmygod," she said quickly as she almost bumped into the person. "I-" she started, but when she looked up to see who it was, she stopped. "Oh," was all she said.

It was Conner. Just her luck.

"Hi," she said quickly at least giving him acknowledgement.

"Hi," he replied in the same quick tone. Neither was exactly pleased to see the other, but it beat standing in the elevator with some random person they didn't know. Tonight was the first time in a long time that they were actually at the same place at the same time. It was the first time they've come in contact this close for a while now. Yes, they had seen each other a couple of times after the breakup, but they really had fallen out of contact with each other.

Maybe they really had moved on.

"So, how are you?" Conner asked hesitantly. He didn't know if starting a conversation was a good idea or not, but he only realized that after he had spoken. "Or, how have you been?" he asked differently, not quite sure what he should really be saying.

"Fine," Kira answered quickly. She hated avoiding conversation with him, but that was exactly what she was doing. That would be the reason why she didn't return the question. She just wanted this ride to be over so they could go their separate ways, the way they had been doing for two years now. Neither of them had intended for any of this to occur, but things just happened. Whether they wanted it to happen, that was a different question. That was a different story.

Everything was going as planned for her, that was, until the elevator bolted to a stop a few levels before their floor. The lights flickered on and off for a few seconds before everything went dark. Kira's eyes darted around the elevator even though it was dark and she couldn't see anything as her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. The two in the elevator stood still, waiting for something to happen. What had happened anyways? Then, one light had flickered back on.

"What was that?" Kira asked ignorant of the fact that the light that reappeared was probably the emergency light.

"Not the wind," Conner surprisingly sarcastically answered. Kira rolled her eyes at his comment. This was not what she needed right now. She jabbed at the floor button, but nothing was happening. She tried the open and close door buttons, but they were ineffective as well. Conner's hand from behind her then gave a poke to the red emergency call button. The sudden sight of his hand coming from behind her made her flinch a little, but she was pretty sure it was unnoticeable. The only thing on her mind right now was to get out of here. Kira prayed that something would happen.

But nothing happened.

"Oh. My. God!" Kira cried as she punched at the emergency button a bunch more times.

"That's not-" Conner started as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from pressing the button again. He paused when both of them stopped and realized what he had just done. They stared at each other for a moment. For a second, Conner swore he saw hurt in Kira's eyes, but just as he had detected, she recovered herself with a glare. He winced as he let go of her arm. "Going to do any good, especially if you break it," he finished. Kira stared at him for a moment longer, but then walked to the opposite corner of the elevator, trying to distance herself from him as much as she could. Their plan was to stay as far away from each other as possible so nothing would go wrong. Well, at least that was her plan. She just couldn't take more of the whole drama stuff.

She stood there for a few seconds before her eyes popped open. She dug for her cell phone in her purse which she had on her. There was service! Kira quickly dialed out to her boyfriend, pressing the phone into her ear and waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Kira said when someone had picked up. Conner crossed him arms as he heard a muffled voice on the other end of the line. Even without Kira telling him, he knew who she called. Who else? He knew it didn't matter anymore, but he felt just a bit off, like he always had before when it was about him and her.

"No, you can't believe this. I'm stuck in the elevator," Kira said into the phone. "Hello? Are you still there?" Kira asked. "No, wait! You have to help me. Hello?" she said. Conner could hear the panic that started to rise in her voice. "Are you still there? Hello? He-" Kira said, but then stopped dead. She took the phone out of her ear as she glared at the screen for a few seconds before snapping it hardly and shoving it back into her purse.

"So?" Conner asked. He knew he wasn't doing much to contribute to their current problem, but there really wasn't much he could do. "What happened?"

"So my phone is out of battery. That's what happened," she snapped at him defensively. "Where's yours? Why aren't you calling someone to get us out of here?" she asked harshly.

"I don't have my phone with me," Conner replied calmly as possible.

"And why not?" Kira asked glaring at him from across the elevator as she started to get pissed off for no apparent reason.

"Because," Conner said. "It's broken and I haven't gotten a new one yet," he replied. Kira sighed and shook her head in annoyance. Typical Conner. He never changed.

She wished she hadn't either.


	2. Sacrifice

_Author's Note: The chapters of this fic might be a bit confusing because they're going to occasionally switch from the present to the past. I know it might be a little annoying, but it's just the way the fic works in order to get what I want out of it._

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter II**

_Two Years Ago_

Kira sighed as she sat on her bed and tossed the yellow stone in her hand up and down. It was honestly the weirdest first day of school she ever had. There definitely was no rule about not being allowed to play music outside. That new principal had some serious issues. And then the whole thing with detention with those two, Kira seriously was not in the mood. Not that she knew much about Ethan, but Conner McKnight? Did they seriously want her to commit suicide or something? Everyone knew that Conner McKnight was the biggest player in the school, and that was not referencing to whatever kind of soccer skills he had.

It was so infuriating to even be around him. All he cared about was soccer and girls. It drove her up the wall when he had called her _babe_. They really had just met that day considering Kira was probably not Conner's type at all so he wouldn't know about her existence. Kira restrained herself from rolling her eyes right then and there just thinking about it. Who did he think he was?

Later, when they met those strange monsters and started fighting them, that topped everything. Never in her entire life had Kira ever been interested in martial arts or whatever, but suddenly she was in possession of this yellow rock and every move came naturally as she defended herself from those freaks. The same thing went for the others. She was pretty sure that Ethan, a computer geek, had no interest in anything remotely athletic. Conner on the other hand, was a different story. Wasn't he always…

So what was so unnerving about what had happened? Was it the fact that there were these strange monsters after them, or was it the fact that there was level ground between her and the school's soccer star? Why couldn't she shake these things off?

* * *

"I'm out," Kira said simply as she handed Conner the yellow stone. Conner looked at her in shock. This girl was definitely crazy. Sure, maybe the strange looking monsters trying to slice your head off aren't exactly appealing, but they have powers now! They have powers to totally kick ass, like superheroes! Who would pass up an opportunity like that? Plus, it wasn't like a job or anything. It seemed more like an, extra-curricular activity. It was something they could totally have fun with.

Yep, that girl was definitely crazy. And now Conner McKnight found himself stuck with Ethan James, a computer geek. At least let the chick stay if Conner was actually going to do this.

But then, that 'wind' came, and in a blink of an eye, she had disappeared, right in front of them.

And that's when he freaked.

He suddenly found himself driving, with geek in the passenger seat next to him. And apparently he knew where the new science teacher lived, so Conner drove there. Why the new science teacher? Well, there was that strange dinosaur thing he touched yesterday which led to this. He likes dinosaurs, doesn't he? Okay, Conner went with it.

"It's not like she's going to fall out of the sky or something," Ethan commented. Conner had to agree with him, that was, until she did drop out of the sky right onto the hood of the car. Conner and Ethan gave each other wild stares for a split second before they both scrambled out of the car to help her. All questions were on Doctor Oliver because they were suddenly fighting tyrannodrones again he was fighting some other goone. He definitely wasn't your every day average science teacher.

But the biggest shock came when he handed them their morphers. They were now Power Rangers. They had to wear those shiny costumes and go out and fight the evil that was trying to take over the world. They had to use their special powers to protect people for the greater good. They had to use their zords to fight the monsters when they grew bigger. They became the protectors of the Earth. Hell, they just wanted to graduate high school! But now, they had this huge weight on their shoulder. He told them it was their duty. The gems had bonded to their DNA. They had been chosen to protect the world. There really was no backing down because saying no would be like chickening out and leaving people behind. It was either that or they thought that they were too high and mighty to do this kind of thing.

So what were they supposed to do now?

* * *

"You're not really considering doing this, are you?" Conner asked Ethan and Kira as they sat at a table in the middle of Hayley's Cyberspace Café.

"We don't really have a choice," Ethan commented as he was typing away on his laptop. But Conner wasn't interested in his response. He had just made the question general so things wouldn't become suspicious.

"I guess I have to agree with Ethan," Kira said. Conner secretly groaned. This was his soccer career on the line here! Did they have no sympathy whatsoever for him? Soccer versus saving the world? Okay, so maybe it seemed like an obvious choice when it was put that way, but he couldn't be blamed! If that stupid principal hadn't put him in detention that day, none of this would've ever happened. He wouldn't be in this situation.

"What if I said no?" Conner asked. That got Ethan to look up from his screen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kira looking at him as well.

"Are you serious? Mister Soccer Superstar is going to bail because his fan club will lose members?" Ethan said both seriously and sarcastically at the same time.

"I do not have a fan club!" Conner protested for the fifteenth time. It wasn't his fault so many girls at school liked him. Ethan just rolled his eyes as he muttered something about being the red ranger and returned to what he was doing on his laptop.

"You shouldn't quit," Kira commented. Conner gazed over to her sitting on his other side, opposite of Ethan. "What? It's not like you'll miss every single game or something," she said. It almost seemed as she was sympathizing. "Look at me and Ethan. I'm giving up valuable time for guitar and Ethan's giving up his computer club stuff. Be a little self sacrificing, will you?" she added turning back to her normal state.

"Fine, fine. Whatever," he finally stated. At least she would be there so he wasn't stuck with laptop boy.

"And he gives in when the girl talks," Ethan commented shaking his head. They glared at him. "What?!"

"Why, don't you stick to your computer games," Conner said. He could've sworn he saw Kira smile.

* * *

_Present_

They were sitting now, at their opposite corners of the elevator. The situation was hopeless. They couldn't get through to anyone. Their only hope was that Trent had heard what Kira told him over their very short phone conversation. But Conner was secretly hoping that he didn't get the message. No, they weren't getting anywhere by sitting there in silence, but it was better than nothing. After all, he hadn't seen her properly in two years. Two years was a damn long time.

And as much as he told himself and everyone else that he had moved on, he wasn't sure that he really had. Sure, he had someone else now, and it was really going great for them, but she was nothing like the girl sitting in the elevator with him right now. Both were very passionate people, but possessed different qualities. Maybe their difference was the reason why Conner chose Krista after her. It really was different. With Krista, it was love, but nothing like the way he experienced with Kira. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He really didn't know anything anymore. He wasn't the all high and mighty Conner McKnight he had been in high school. He still was a great soccer player, but it was obvious he wasn't exactly the same anymore. And he knew why, because the girl sitting a few feet away from him right now had changed him.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Nothing," Conner quickly replied as he looked away. He was surprised that it didn't come out as a snap at him. But he did realize what he had just been doing beforehand. He had been gazing over at her. He found himself gazing at her the same way he did two years ago. But a small smile appeared on Conner's face when he realized that her response still hadn't changed.


	3. Solo

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the readers and the reviews! Hopefully with upcoming chapters, we'll get more into the core of the story._

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter III**

_Two Years Ago_

"You're going to miss my game?!" Conner exclaimed appalled at Kira. "This is an important game for me, and you're just not going to show up?" he asked again.

"Okay, you're completely overreacting," Kira commented. "That's what you say for every game. Even if you guys had lost every game of the season, you would still say that," she said. It was true. Conner cared a little too much about soccer. But the weird thing right now was that he was fussing over the fact that Kira would probably miss his game tomorrow. But she had a valid reason!

"Dude, there will be plenty of other chicks there for you too look at. Kira isn't even part of your fan club. Chill, would you?" Ethan added in trying to help Kira's situation out.

"That's besides the point," Conner responded. He ignored the whole fan club thing as he has gotten used to it by now. It was strange how the three of them had suddenly been bound together by the whole ranger situation. All three of them were pretty sure that if it weren't for that detention and becoming the Power Rangers, they would never have even spoken a word to each other throughout their entire high school life. But now here they were, off with their witty banter again, arguing over the smallest sometimes stupidest things. Well, it was mainly always Conner versus Kira, but Ethan chipped in when he felt like it.

"Then what is the point?" Kira asked irritated. Since when did he care about her whereabouts during his soccer games? Since when did he care about her whereabouts at all?

"Well…" Conner started trying to think quickly. "We're a team, aren't we? And as a team, we supposed to support each other and help each other out. Which means you're supposed to support me at my soccer games," he reasoned. Kira rolled her eyes. It was so Conner to come up with some lame reason or excuse to cover something up and shift or manipulate something towards his direction for his benefits. But Kira wasn't seeing the benefit in going to his game for him.

"Well I can't promise that I'll be there tomorrow, but I guess I'll try to make it," she said reluctantly.

"And by that she means if she has free time and she feels like being nice to you, she'll come," Ethan commented. Kira cracked a smile.

* * *

Kira couldn't believe Kylee Styles was coming back to Reefside. They were old friends, but when a record company _discovered_ Kylee, they picked her up and left Kira out in the dust. Kylee just left like that all of a sudden jumping to fame while Kira had to continue to pursue her musical dreams by herself. Kylee hadn't even bothered to keep in contact. Now that she was famous and all, she probably thought she was just too cool for Reefside and Kira. Some kind of friend she was.

But now she was coming back to Reefside, doing some interview and shoot. Kylee suddenly had the nerve to call Kira up. The press wanted a closer look at Reefside and what life was like for Kylee before all the fame. So Kylee chose Kira to help out. And now Kira had to play along for Kylee so her perfect little image in stardom wouldn't be ruined. Hopefully, Kira would get something good out of this.

Kira looked at the clock on the wall at the Cyberspace Café. The first thing that popped into her head was Conner's soccer game. It would be starting around now.

"Kira!" a voice had called. Kira looked over to the door where Kylee had entered with a bunch of people following her. "It's so good to see you!" Kylee exclaimed laughing and hugging Kira. Kira tried to smile genuinely and hugged Kylee back.

"Good to see you too," Kira said slowly. She suddenly forgot why she had agreed to this.

"So this is my manager, and…" Kylee began to introduce. Kira inwardly groaned as Kylee talked. She was here as a friend because she couldn't say no when Kylee 'begged' on the phone. Plus, maybe, just maybe, someone would notice her talent as well and pick her up for a record deal.

But the only thing on her mind right now was how much Kira would rather be at Conner's soccer game than here talking to these reporters who really didn't care about her existence. And suddenly she missed Conner's persistent voice pestering her to do things for him. At least he acknowledged her existence.

* * *

_Present_

"You know, if Ethan was here, he would probably have already figured out how to get us out of here," Kira commented on their situation again. But Ethan wasn't there to help them. It was only them two.

"I'm sorry I'm not a computer wiz," Conner commented. A small grin rose on Kira's face.

"I'm sorry I'm not either," she said. There was still that awkwardness between them, but a conversation was slowly developing through random comments they made. Even if they wanted to, there was no way they were going to be able to stay silent for who knows how long.

"I suddenly wish I was Ethan," Conner said. Kira raised an eyebrow, and looked at him for a second as they were still on their opposite sides. Conner smiled knowing what Kira was thinking. "I mean, with him carrying his laptop everywhere. That would help, or at least make this not as boring and tiring," he said. "I wish I had my soccer ball with me," he said randomly. Kira choked a small laugh. "What?" Conner defended himself.

"I wish I had my guitar with me," Kira said. It was Conner's turn to smile. He hadn't heard her sing with her guitar in such a long time.

"You still have your voice," he commented.

"I guess I do," Kira replied. "But do you really want to hear me hum and sing random bits of songs?" she asked him.

"No one's stopped you before."

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

"You're taking me to a soccer game?" Kylee asked as Kira walked to the field. They might be able to catch the end of the soccer game. Kylee wanted to do something fun when her agent and the people for the interview had left, so Kira decided to take Kylee to the soccer game. She was pretty sure Kylee wanted to go somewhere where she could attract attention to people and get some more fans. The soccer game may help, or it may not. From the sound of it, Kylee wasn't too keen on the idea. But at least there would be enough people there to possible give her some attention. Kira at this point didn't really care. She had done absolutely nothing in that interview only nodding and agreeing to whatever Kylee said when they pointed at her. So much for her trying to be a nice person and possibly getting a record deal.

"Hey, Eth," Kira said as she noticed where Ethan was sitting on the bleachers as they had arrived at the game. It looked like there were only a few minutes left before it was over. "How's the game going?" she asked him as she sat down next to him with Kylee on the other side of her.

"The same as always?" Ethan commented. "Our favorite red leader kicking everyone's ass, but constantly looking over here to see if you've come yet," he said. Kira's eyes widened as she nudged Ethan for his comment, leaning back to reveal Kylee sitting next to her. At least he didn't flat out say Power Ranger in front of her.

"Hi, Kylee Styles. You've probably heard of me," Kylee said giving a little wave to Ethan. Ethan smiled back.

"You know her?" Ethan asked in a low tone to Kira so Kylee wouldn't hear.

"Sad, but true," Kira responded to Ethan.

"What was that?" Kylee asked innocently. But they were interrupted with sudden cheers. Kira looked out to the field and saw Conner jogging over towards them. She waved at him.

"Dude, I totally called it. I knew she was going to make it," Conner said crossing his arms across his chest in triumph.

"If you call coming for the last five minutes anything," Ethan commented.

"Well I'll take what I can get," Conner smirked. Kira rolled her eyes. "So where did you go for that long anyways? You failed to give us a reason yesterday and I want an explanation," Conner stated.

"Told you he likes you," Ethan said. Kira elbowed him.

"I have a right to know! I mean-" Conner started but then stopped as he just realized who was standing next to the Kira the entire time. "Hey! You're Kylee Styles!" Conner abruptly said. And suddenly those two were immersed in their own conversation leaving Ethan and Kira taking a step back and watching them.

"Or maybe he likes Kylee Styles instead," Ethan commented. That one hurt a bit. It seemed like no matter what, Kira would never win to Kylee. Everyone was so wrapped up with her popularity that nobody noticed Kira at all. She should've thought of this before she had brought Kylee to the game. And it hurt a little more at the fact that Conner was immediately interested in Kylee when he saw her. Kira had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't fall under her spell, whatever it was. She knew she was going to be let down, but she had just hoped that Conner wasn't really who everyone said he was. But no, there he was right in front of her, jabbing away with Kylee Styles. He was just another person on her list of people that ignored her.

Conner always had his soccer buddies. Ethan always had his computer friends. But Kira somehow has always flown solo. She watched Conner in front of her, smiling genuinely at Kylee. For once, she wished that Conner would smile like that at her.


	4. Effects

_Author's Note: As the chapters go on, there won't be as many time changes as I'll probably focus more on the past and only give you some glimpses of the present. So if I don't indicate time changes (past or present), it most likely is a continuation of time previously._

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter IV**

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Conner. We have a paper due tomorrow. And, why aren't you working on yours?" Kira said. She had Conner were trying to finish their papers at the Cyberspace Café, but Ethan was too busy with his new computer game. It had distracted to the point where Conner just abruptly shut Ethan's computer off so they could have some peace to finish their homework.

"I already finished mine before, while you guys were out being David Beckham and-" Ethan started.

"Oh, don't even go there!" Kira cried before Ethan could finish his sentence. Ethan raised his hands up in surrender as he got up and took his computer elsewhere. Kira heard Conner chuckle next to her. She looked at him as they made eye contact for a second. But Kira quickly looked back down at her paper, almost afraid of him. It was starting to happen quite often these couple of days. There was always this awkward moment with him that it started to get Kira all nervous and jumbled inside. On top of all that, Ethan had just compared them two to David Beckham and 'Posh Spice'. When would Ethan finally stop his comments about her and Conner together? It obviously wasn't going to happen…

"Kira," Conner said as he started to put his things away. But Kira didn't respond as she was still in the midst of her own thoughts. "Hey," he tried again, but she didn't answer. "I would be talking to you, Mrs. David Beckham," Conner said rather loudly knowing that what he said would get her attention. As Conner predicted, Kira snapped out of her thoughts hearing Conner's last comment.

"What?" Kira asked. Kira didn't know it, but time had passed by quickly. After Ethan's interruption, she hadn't been able to concentrate on her paper. She couldn't shake other thoughts out of her head. Her paper was only half finished, but she didn't have the heart to write the rest anymore.

"Hayley is closing up soon," Conner told her.

"What?" Kira repeated looking around. Nobody was around anymore. Even Ethan seemed to have left them. When did this happen? Kira must have spaced out for a while. It was already getting dark outside as well.

"I've gotta go," Conner said. "Do you need a ride?" he asked her before leaving.

"No thanks," Kira replied. Conner shrugged as he said goodbye to Hayley and left the café. After he left, Hayley went over to sit down next to Kira.

"Hey, Kira. You all right?" Hayley asked her.

"I'm fine," Kira said. But Hayley wasn't convinced as she gave her one of those looks. "What?" Kira asked. "I'm fine, really. Why does everyone think something's up?" she retorted. Everyone seemed to be concerned with her these couple of days. Maybe she just wasn't in a good mood or maybe she just had a few bad days. Why did people keep thinking something was up? Nothing was wrong!

"Because you haven't been acting like yourself," Hayley answered honestly. "You seem, distracted. There must be something on your mind," Hayley tried to describe. "Did you have a fight with Conner?" she asked.

"No!" Kira exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with Conner!" she claimed. But she said it way to quickly trying to defend herself. Hayley raised an eyebrow at her. Kira sighed. "Why does everything have to do with Conner? A few weeks ago, we never cared about each other and all of a sudden we're always stuck together," Kira said. "I'm sick of him!"

"Are you?" Hayley asked wisely. Kira stopped. Hayley then left Kira alone. Kira opened her mouth and wanted to protest, but she quickly shut it. She honestly didn't know how to respond, what to say. Hayley seem to see right through Kira and her mask of independence and strength. Inside, Kira was just plain confused, confused about who she was and who she was supposed to be, if that was supposed to make a difference or not.

* * *

It got darker out as Kira was outside walking home. An attack of some knew monster or tyrannodrones were the last thing on her mind right now and hopefully they wouldn't show up. They didn't. Instead, something or someone else did: ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Conner McKnight.

"Hey, get in," he said in his car as he slowed too a stop next to her on the street. Kira absent mindedly followed his command and opened the door to the passenger seat of his car to get in. "I knew you were going to need a ride," he commented.

"Are you stalking me now?" Kira asked sarcastically. Conner grinned.

"Not stalking, just waiting," he replied. They were quiet the rest of the way to Kira's house. Kira shifted uncomfortably every so often due to the fact that it was only her and Conner in the car. Usually she had to sit in the back with Ethan in the passenger seat, but Ethan wasn't here to save her from the awkwardness of this car ride. Was this what Hayley was referring to before?

Conner stopped the car right in front of Kira's house before entering the driveway. Kira mumbled thanks as she took her seatbelt off and opened the car door to get out.

"Do you, um, want me to walk you to the door?" Conner asked hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure that tyrannodrones won't attack me in the night two feet in front of my house," Kira commented. "Even evil needs sleep. But if they do come, I'll think I'll be fine," she said as she was about to get out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked. And Kira snapped again.

"Yes! God, why does everyone keep asking me that damn question? I'm perfectly fine!" Kira exclaimed getting frustrated and taking some anger out on Conner even though she knew it wasn't his fault. Or, maybe it was his fault. Wasn't he the reason she was stressing?

"Hey," Conner said raising his hands in the air to defend himself. "Don't have to take your anger out on me," he commented. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay and Mesogog didn't like possess your or anything," he said. "You're not, possessed, are you?" he hesitantly asked right afterwards.

"Even if I was possessed by Mesogog, do you think I would tell you?" she said looking at him.

"Oh," Conner answered realizing what Kira was getting at. "True. I guess not," he said. "But still. It's obvious that there's something wrong with you. Mesogog related or not, something is bothering you," Conner told her. "So you can either tell me what's going on or you can leave and feel crappy for who knows how long," he said. Kira sighed. It was weird how sometimes Conner could be a complete idiot, but other times he was a sincere friend. Kira would've never seen past the stereotypical jock usually plastered all over his face and personality if it weren't for them working together as rangers. Maybe sometimes, he wasn't all that bad.

But then again, she couldn't exactly tell him what was bothering her. It was him. Secretly, she finally admitted that it was him that was bothering her. If she told him that, things would definitely change between them. She wouldn't know if it would change for the better or the worse, but she knew that there would be changes.

"I can't tell you," Kira flat out said.

"Yeah, okay. That gets you nowhere," Conner said cracking a grin. Kira had to smile along with him. He was oh so stupid, but she sometimes just had to agree with him.

"Yeah, whatever," Kira said conclusively. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she got out of the car, slammed the door shut and started walking up to the front door of her house.

"You're just going to walk away?" Conner asked as he got out of the car on his side.

"Conner, just drop it," Kira said as she looked back and saw Conner walking toward her. "This is none of your business."

* * *

_Present_

"That's none of your business," Kira said defiantly. "Why are you so interested in knowing?" she asked. "Do I owe you something?" she refuted boldly.

"I'm just curious," Conner said defending himself. "Don't you want to know how my soccer career is going?" he asked her a little too happily.

"No. Not really," Kira simply said as she shook her head. "Quick to brag?" In truth, she didn't want to tell Conner about her personal life. She didn't really want to tell him anything. It seemed that everything had changed in the year or two. What she wanted then was not necessarily what she wanted now. Maybe those dreams were accessible as she thought they were. Nonetheless, things were different now, not the way she described them before to Conner. It seems though that he had gotten exactly what he wanted. He was always the lucky one. He got whatever he wanted without too much work. Kira didn't have that.

"Mrs. David Beckham isn't happy? How could that be?" Conner said teasing her.

"I told you, to never call me by that name," Kira stated glowering at Conner for a moment. But he had that silly grin on his face as if he had a plan and she was falling right into his trap. In reality, she wasn't fit for that name title anymore. She couldn't be Mrs. David Beckham. She couldn't be Mrs. Conner McKnight.

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

"So what's the problem?" Conner said persistently, refusing to leave Kira alone until she gave him an answer. Reasoning, he could say that since he was supposedly the leader of the team, he couldn't have one of his fellow rangers feeling bad and possibly screwing up big time when there was a monster attack. But secretly, Conner did care. He was sort of, worried.

"Nothing!" Kira had enough. She had tried to push Conner away, but Conner caught her hands and enveloped her into a hug. Kira froze and was utterly confused. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug," Conner simply said with his arms around her. Kira had her arms down by her side as she wasn't hugging back. But then again, she wasn't resisting either. After a few more moments, Conner pulled back. "Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to feel better when you hug me?" Kira asked giggling.

"But you're smiling," Conner quickly replied when he noticed it. Kira playfully punched Conner in the arm. "I'll take that as a yes," he deduced. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said poking Kira in the arm before he turned around and walked back to his car. Kira stood in her position as she watched him drive away. She couldn't help but grin when she finally entered the house. These must be the effects of hanging out too much with Conner McKnight.


	5. Different

_Author's Note: Thanks to all readers and reviewers!!_

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter V**

"Hey, Kira," Conner said as he sat down at the table in the seat across from her. Kira often liked to sit outside at a picnic table for lunch. Conner had noticed that only when it was raining would she go inside somewhere. "Where's Ethan?" Conner asked noticing him not around.

"Over there," Kira said pointing over her shoulder. Conner moved sideways a little to see Ethan a couple of tables behind them surrounded by a bunch of people watching him. He probably had a new computer game or something. "So, what's up?" Conner asked turning his attention back to Kira.

"Nothing," Kira automatically said. But she had her head bent down the entire time as she was scribbling something on her notebook.

"Are you writing a song?" Conner asked. "Can I see?" he said as he was going to grab the notebook out of Kira's hand. But Kira had snapped her head up at his second statement, giving him one those looks telling him to back off. "What?" Conner asked as he got the message.

"Don't you have your own friends to hang out with? You know, go over some soccer moves with or something?" Kira asked.

"I'm just trying to be a friend. You know, like how you come to most all my soccer games," he commented.

"Well, you're usually there when I play at Hayley's café," Kira responded. "That's good enough for me," she said. Considering how little she really asked of Conner, she did appreciate his efforts to be at her gigs at the Cyberspace Café, that is, if he didn't have a soccer game at the same time.

"Because I'm the one that actually listens to you when you play," Conner smirked glancing over at Ethan again. "So, listen, I, kind of need a favor," Conner finally said.

"And that's the reason you came over here?" Kira asked looking at him. But honestly, it wasn't really a shock to her. It was so like him to pretend to be all caring at first and then try to get something for his advantage. "This should be interesting," Kira commented.

"Yeah, well, there's this girl," Conner started before he was interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait. Conner McKnight is having girl trouble?" Kira said cutting him off as her eyes got wide and she smiled. This was surely a first.

"Would you just listen?" Conner said. Kira smirked but fell silent to see where Conner was going to go with this. How in the world could she help him with his girl troubles? It was just so, weird. "So, anyways," Conner continued once Kira had fallen silent. "She's like a frosh, and she might be cute, but I totally heard some other stuff, and yeah, not my type," Conner concluded. Kira was staring at him wide-eyed. "What?" Conner asked. He seemed to always ask that when he was around Kira.

"And this has what to do with me?" Kira questioned. She was failing to see the point of his story. Honestly, couldn't he just get one of his soccer buddies to clear this up for him?

"Well, normally, I would just ask someone else to pretend or actually be interested in her, but that's not possible this time. Therefore, I kind of need, uh, a stand-in," Conner explained as his voice faltered near the end. He honestly had no idea why he would ever ask Kira to do it when he knew the probability of her agreeing was about zero.

"A what?" Kira asked a little too loudly. Conner sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I just need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend for a short period of time. That way, she'll stop like stalking me and we'll all go back to our normal lives," Conner explained directly to Kira. He watched as Kira's expression changed.

"Um, no?!" Kira exclaimed. "Why would I ever?" she stated. "There are like girls lining up to be your girlfriend. I'm sure that you can find one of them to do this for you," Kira said. Kira was actually quite scared of the idea of pretending to be Conner's girlfriend. Of course, people were expecting her to say no, so she did. But her growing feelings for Conner only could not be denied by herself, and if she agreed, she would just be making a hole for herself. That was the last thing she needed.

"It would be easier with you because I know I wouldn't actually fall in love with you," Conner simply stated. Little did he know, that was the wrong thing to say. Kira froze for a moment after his comment as she stared at him. It was strange. She somehow knew this was coming. She somehow felt as if she had prepared for that kind of answer, that _rejection_. So if she was supposedly ready, why did it hurt more than she thought it would? It was just Conner, stupid Conner. He was nothing more than just a teammate, a _friend_. She was the same to him. Without a word, Kira got up and left. She heard him call out her name, but she didn't respond and he didn't come running after her.

Maybe it was a waste of time afterall. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Nobody would ever think of it, why did she? She shouldn't even be thinking about it this much. She shouldn't even care. But she couldn't not care. And she didn't know how she was supposed to feel about all this. She was pretty sure she wasn't completely devastated, but she wasn't happy either. She was somewhere, lost, in the middle. And there, in the middle, was where everyone else that felt the same way stood. So, this was what heartbreak felt like.

* * *

"What's up with Kira?" Ethan asked Conner as he entered the Cyberspace Café. "I'm asking her about the history homework, and she gives me a death glare," Ethan commented recalling what had happened only a few seconds ago outside the café.

"Why do you think it's my fault?" Conner said trying to defend himself. Every time something was wrong, they always blamed Conner first, whether it was his fault or not. They always suspected him. But truthfully, most of the time, he had something to do with it. It was as if his nature was getting into some kind of trouble.

"Because it always is," Ethan replied. Conner rolled his eyes, but told Ethan what had happened during lunch. Afterwards, it was Ethan's turn to roll his eyes. "You're really taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level," he commented. It was different for Doctor O and Hayley because other than ranger stuff and possibly class, they didn't have to put up with Conner's stupidity sometimes. While he claimed to be so many things, he failed to notice the obvious things right in front of him. "Have you ever thought about what she thought?" Ethan asked. Conner had a perplexed expression on his face. Ethan rolled his eyes again. Ethan really thought that Conner and Kira either needed to fight it out or be locked up together or something. "You may have a fan club, but you fail to realize that the one girl that's not part of it would and probably could kill to win attention as more than a_ friend_."

* * *

What did Ethan mean? Conner didn't understand. Kira was a friend! She was a teammate, she was a friend. Sure, maybe occasionally Conner slipped and flirted a little, but she was a girl. It wasn't his fault. Conner couldn't help but stare at her during science class. At least she didn't notice since she was actually paying attention to whatever Doctor O was talking about. Something was plaguing him. She was plaguing him. But he just couldn't figure out what was wrong. Maybe he was thinking too much, like Ethan said. But it wasn't jumping in front of him like he wanted it to. It just made him even more frustrated.

The bell suddenly rung as Conner jumped in his seat a little to the unexpected noise in the midst of his own thoughts.

"Okay, class. I'll see you tomorrow," Doctor O said as students rushed out of the classroom into the hallways. "Hey, Conner, can I talk to you for a minute?" Doctor O asked Conner before he was able to leave the class.

"What's up, Doctor O?" Conner asked. If this was about not paying attention in his class, he was sorry. But since he would see Doctor O outside of class, couldn't he just tell him all that stuff later?

"Something bothering you? You weren't paying attention much during class," Doctor O commented from his observations over the period.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Conner automatically stated. He was cool with Doctor O and all, but he wasn't about to open up to one of his teachers about his personal life, even if Doctor O was a ranger with him.

"Everything okay with you and Kira?" Doctor O asked more specifically this time. Maybe Kira hadn't noticed Conner staring at her during class, but Doctor O definitely did.

"Yeah," Conner said a little too quickly. "Why wouldn't they be?" he added. Did Doctor O know something? Did someone talk to him?

"Oh, no, nothing," Doctor O said as it was his turn to try and cover things up. "Just making sure things between you guys were okay," he added. "Well, you better get to your next class or you're going to be late," he said. Conner nodded as he headed out the door.

Why were things always harder than they seemed? Why couldn't everything come as easily as soccer did for him? Sure, his name was probably known by the entire school, but what people failed to see were all the complications he had hid so well. And it seemed that the selected few he decided to reveal things to, they all rejected him in some sort of way, thinking he was being just a 'dumb jock'. Sure Conner liked it and lived with it, but when was he ever going to actually be taken seriously? When would someone actually listen to what he had to say?

This thing with Kira, right now, Conner knew was different. It didn't fall into any of his in fact routinely life. Kira was making him change.

No. Conner was willingly changing, for her.


	6. Wrong

_Author's Note: I'm back! Well, sort of... At least I've finally managed to update a new chapter (sort of short, but oh well). It's been a long time, and I have no idea where any of my readers went. It's just sort of hard to keep writing while I have other things to do. I'm taking the story off hiatus, but I can't guarantee weekly updates, or even monthly for that matter… But finishing this story will be my primary goal, which means I won't write another fic for anything else (hopefully…) until I get this one finished. And at last, here you go!_

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter VI**

"Hey, where's Kira?" Conner asked Ethan as he walked over to the bleachers.

"Beats me," Ethan simply replied as his eyes were glued to the laptop he had brought with him. In truth, he had a feeling that Kira wasn't going to show, so he prepared himself by bringing his laptop. Why he agreed to even come to Conner's soccer games, Ethan couldn't even remember anymore. But usually Kira was there so he wouldn't be bored. Unfortunately, she hadn't arrived yet, and probably wouldn't for the rest of the game.

"Did she say something to you? About not coming? Wouldn't she have told us? Is she with Hayley and Doctor O then?" Conner asked.

"I don't know!" Ethan answered loudly.

"Well, what if she got attacked by Mesogog or something?" Conner asked in defense.

"Then Doctor O or Hayley would call us," Ethan said simply without even looking up. Obviously, Conner was more than bothered by the fact that Kira wasn't present. He was seriously losing his head. Ethan couldn't wait to see how he would play today if Kira didn't show up.

"McKnight!" the coach yelled from a distance. Conner nodded over to the coach.

"Just, uh, if you hear from her or whatever, tell me," he fumbled, walking back to the team.

"Yeah, during the game, while you're running around on the field. Let me just ring up your morpher while you're trying to score. Great idea, man," Ethan said out loud, but to himself, shaking his head at Conner's usual negligence.

* * *

"It's not a hard question to answer!" Conner said impatiently. After a semi-routinely battle with another one of Mesogog's monsters, Conner finally got the chance to talk to Kira alone and confront her about things. But trying to get an answer out of her was harder than he thought. So it was plain obvious she wouldn't give into him the way just about every other in school would, but he had to try.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Kira answered failing to come up with something witty and cunning. She was too frustrated. The last thing she wanted to do was spill her guts out to him. She never meant for any of this to happen. He probably wouldn't even know that she was alive if it weren't for that detention. Sadly, it was the truth.

"It is my business! You said you were going to come, and you didn't!" Conner said exasperatedly. She always had to make things difficult.

"Well, maybe something came up. Maybe I decided not to go. I'm sorry! It's just a stupid soccer game! Geez," Kira replied rolling her eyes. She had to play the part. She had to act as if she didn't care. She _didn't_ care, because, he didn't care either.

That was just it. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She didn't know why she let herself fall into this mess when she knew the outcome would never be in her favor. Of course, she should've known by now that things hardly ever went the way she wanted them to. While other people seem to have perfectly decent lives to live, she felt like she had this turmoil inside of her, making her feel like a crazed lunatic.

"Just drop it, Conner," she said. She always seemed to be saying that. Though, knowing Conner, it was rare for him to actually listen to her. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not fighting over something stupid like this."

"Well, forgive me for caring!" Conner spat as he suddenly became angry. Kira opened her mouth with a comeback, but before she could utter a single word, Conner had disappeared right in front of her. He used his super speed, in public.

"So, did you guys get together yet?" Ethan's voice said as he suddenly appeared in front of Kira. She glared at him before she left.

* * *

_Present_

"You would think, someone would've noticed that we were missing and come look for us," Kira commented with a sigh. She threw one of her shoes at the elevator door as they came off her feet now that she was sitting. "They can't be all in the dark. Ethan? Hayley? Doctor O? They're all supposed to be geniuses after all." Of course, she didn't mention the two most important names between them. But that changed quickly.

"Oh, but don't worry. I'm sure _he_ will come and save you," Conner emphasized.

"Oh, and I'm sure _she_ is desperately trying to looking for you as well," Kira sneered back.

"Got something against it?" he retorted.

"No, not at all. The faster she comes, the faster I can get out of here," she fired quickly. And though she didn't say it directly out loud, he knew what she meant. The faster they came, the faster she could get out of the elevator, and leave him.

It was just like that when they were together. One minute they were okay with each other, and the next minute, they were biting each others' heads off. They had tried to make things work, but it didn't. Both though, secretly blamed themselves on the outcome. They could've tried harder and not given up, but the end came too quickly for them, almost against their own wills. That's why Kira wanted to get out of there faster. The longer she was stuck in there with him, the more overwhelming and dangerous it got.

But really, it was already too late. Though she had tried to put up a good front and a good fight against it, Kira cracked.

"Where did we go wrong?"

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

It was sudden, very, very sudden. But it was the only way Conner figured would possibly work. It bothered him to hell that Kira had been so secretive around him. He knows he shouldn't care, but the growing sensation was killing him. This was his chance. She was sitting alone at a table doing homework at the café. It was simple. All he had to do was sit down, and ask her the question. Again, it was simple.

"Kira," he said a bit hesitantly as he sat down across the table from her.

"What," she responded keeping her eyes glued to the paper as she continued to write, not looking up at him.

"Do you love me?"


	7. Confrontations

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers after my last chapter update. I seriously didn't know if any of the readers from before were still around. So, as promised, though seemingly late, I keep writing along, and finally manage to complete another chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter VII**

"What?" Kira simply replied, looking at Conner with an odd expression. "I mean, did you try to teach Ethan how to play soccer and when he kicked the ball, it hit your head or something?" she rambled trying to reason his sudden outburst.

"Maybe," Conner replied, quickly giving up after her reaction. He was wrong. He was wrong?

"If you're having troubles or something, I suggest you go talk to Doctor O or something," Kira said. "Because I really don't want to deal with it, especially when it shows during a fight," she added lowering her voice so people wouldn't hear.

"Gee, thanks for being so caring," Conner retorted. Kira only rolled her eyes. She had so much to say to that, but held it back. It would be better, safer if she didn't suddenly spit it all out. She decided it was called sacrificing. Like ranger duties, she was actually sacrificing her life to save the rest of the world. In this case, she was sacrificing her true feelings so her life, and namely his, Ethan's, and possibly Doctor O's and Hayley's wouldn't grow chaotic from her selfish wants.

Yeah. It made sense to her, and as far as she could tell, that was all that really counted.

"Um, about the other day," Conner started. He figured that since they weren't fighting at the moment, it would be a better time to bring the topic up.

"I'm not doing it," Kira replied quickly and adamantly.

"I know," Conner said. Kira looked up at him again with another one of those odd expressions. "It was wrong to ask you in the first place," he admitted.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," Kira commented as she smirked.

"Haha, not funny," Conner answered. Kira smiled. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you later," he said as he left. Though he would say the conversation was, productive, there was still something missing. There was something missing between them. Though they did a lot of patchwork, Conner didn't feel that it was entirely complete. There was still a hole somewhere.

She never answered his initial question, and he felt, disappointed.

* * *

Kira was having the worst day possible: six classes, five quizzes/tests, ranger duties, guitar, and forgetting to do her homework. How was it even possible that she was still alive? All she wanted to do was crawl up in bed and cry. She even wanted to give up during a battle against one of Mesogog's monsters. It could've been disastrous if Doctor O hadn't come in to help them out and motivate Kira to finish the job.

But Kira was mentally and physically exhausted. She felt as she had nothing left in her. Of course, on top of all that, she started to feel sick, actual cold/flu sick with the runny/stuffy nose and on and off fever with an upset stomach that chased away her appetite for anything. Really, the only thing worse that what she was going through at the moment would probably be living under Mesogog's rule. That would just be painful.

"Kira," Hayley called in the café. There was no answer. "Kira!" Hayley said louder as she touched Kira on the shoulder. She suddenly jumped at the touch and her name.

"Huh? What?" she said her eyes suddenly alert and looking around, thinking that she was being called back on duty, as if there was another monster attacking the city again.

"You've been practically sleeping the entire time," Hayley told her. "If you're tired, why don't you go home?" she suggested.

"I can't! I haven't even finished Doctor O's paper that he assigned us. And it's due tomorrow!" she cried as both of them looked down at her almost clean paper, showing how productive she had really been.

"Just go home, okay?" Hayley said. "I'll talk to Doctor O about it. You need your rest, and I'm positive that he would say the same, whether you finished his paper or not. Now go," Hayley commanded.

"Thanks, Hayley," Kira replied as she packed her things in her bag and left the café. She walked for a couple of minutes before a car honked.

"Thought you'd be here," Conner said. Kira raised an eyebrow at him when she turned to look at him in his car.

"Stalker. Punishing me because I'm predictable?" she said standing still in her spot.

"Are you going to get in or not?" he asked. She sighed, shook her head in annoyance, but got in the car.

"I thought we were beyond this," she commented, referring to the last time this happened. It was quite an, interesting experience, but she wasn't positive if it was a good thing for it to happen again. Fortunately or unfortunately, fate plays things its own way regardless of what she thinks or wants.

"Well, when's the next time you'll learn to drive a car?" Conner retorted. "If you can drive a raptor cycle, how can you not know how to drive a car?" he pointed out.

"Then you'd be out of a job," Kira responded simply. The rest of the ride to Kira's house was silent. They found nothing else to say to each other. Though, both of their minds were racing. Conner was still musing over her response that afternoon. Kira on the other hand was trying to find the origin of his question. Nonetheless, both were silently thinking of each other.

"Thanks," Kira said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and gathered her things when Conner had pulled up in front of her house. "See you tomorrow," she called just as she opened the car door to get out.

"Wait," Conner said suddenly. He had grabbed Kira's arm and just when Kira turned around to see what he wanted, Conner leaned forward and planted his lips on Kira's.

Kira froze, almost literally. Her body felt numb and even though her mind was registering what was going on and telling her to move, she couldn't. It was Conner. It was the sensation of his lips on hers. It was unexplainable. What had possessed him to do such a thing, especially with her? This, Kira couldn't comprehend. Out of the spur of the moment, right before she was going to leave, he just had to grab her and kiss her? Now? In front of her own house? Where her parents could actually possibly see? All of this was running through her mind that she almost forgot one thing: Conner was kissing her.

She finally managed to pull back, and all she could do afterwards was stare at him wide-eyed. She was halfway out the car door, but she seemed to be immobilized again. What just happened?

"You… You…" Kira tried but couldn't get past that word. What should she say? What could she say? What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to respond to that? How?

"Don't freak out," Conner practically instructed. His voice, it was so calm, like it was no big deal. Well, maybe it wasn't a big deal to him, but it was a huge deal to Kira!

"How am I supposed to react then?!" Kira asked snapping at him more than she should have and wanted to. Was it possible that, anger was actually rising now? But, wasn't this what she _wanted_? Didn't she _like_ him? So why then was she suddenly fuming?

"Well, you could've kissed back," Conner said lightly. That earned him a punch in the arm from her.

"Idiot," she mumbled as she finally managed to get herself out of the car in one whole full-minded piece. She slammed the car door, and just as she was about to walk up to the house, she turned around one more time. "Don't tell anyone," she said.


	8. Distraction

_Author's Note: I'm back! And ready to kick in to finish the story! Don't know where my readers are, but thanks for being patient and sticking with it if you're still reading! Now that summer's here and I'm free (mostly) of work, I think I'll be able to finish off the story faster, especially now that I know exactly how it's going to end. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter VIII**

He hadn't told anyone; she was surprised. The whole idea of 'pretending like it never happened' wasn't necessarily said out loud, but Conner had kept his mouth shut. Of course, Kira had a million different reasons as to why Conner kept quiet this time, but hey, she'll take what she can get from him.

But Kira's 'feelings' for Conner hadn't gone away since the kiss; that surprised her. She didn't even know how to classify these feelings. But either way, there was no point in really dwelling on them. It was evident that Conner did not feel the same way. He was still ever the same, entertaining every other pretty girl that passed his way. In this way, Kira accepted that she felt _something_ for Conner, but simply chose to keep it in the back of her mind and not act upon these feelings.

Months passed and things proved to be the same. They were still in school and still living the life of secret superheroes, fighting off whatever monster Mesogog decided to create. Kira wondered how much longer the fighting was going to go on. She did want to leave Reefside to pursue a music career, but she wouldn't be going anywhere if Mesogog kept this going.

Sitting in the café, Kira found it hard to concentrate when Ethan was sitting next to her jabbering away about the game he was playing.

"Ethan, for the millionth time, can you tone it down?" Kira said looking at Ethan.

"Sorry," Ethan said. Kira sighed. Even with Ethan quiet, Kira knew she wouldn't be able to fully concentrate anyway.

"Where's Conner?" Kira asked subconsciously.

"Out with his new girlfriend," Ethan replied, smirking.

"The girl with the bad highlights and creepy makeup? Again?" Kira asked as she scrunched her face a little when picturing it.

"Oh, no. She's far gone. Now it's some brunette girl that's all into like nature and whatever," Ethan told her. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Krista?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! Something like that. How'd you know?" Ethan said.

"Wait, wait. Conner is on a date with Krista?" she asked. Ethan nodded. "Are you sure? Like the Conner McKnight? He was able to get a date out of Krista?" Ethan just nodded again. "Well… I wonder how long that's going to last."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Krista. She's in my math class, and, well, she's kind of, deep, and Conner, is, well," Kira said with a pause.

"Not," Kira and Ethan said at the same time to finish it off. They smirked.

Getting back to work, Kira stared back at her computer screen, only halfway done with her work. She looked up to the empty stage. Oh, how she wished she had her guitar with her right now. Even if nobody was going to listen, at least music would occupy her and possibly inspire her to get something done.

Turning her head to the other side of the café, she saw a guy walk in. "Whoa, who is that?"

Ethan turned his head to look in the same direction. "I don't know." He looked back at Kira who was still staring. "Hello?" Ethan said waving a hand in front of Kira's face. "Anyone in there?"

"He's really… wow…" Ethan rolled his eyes but grinned as Kira continued to stare.

"Can I get you glass of water, or maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan joked.

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" Kira said as she quickly turned back to her computer and started furiously typing to pretend like she was busy.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start working today," the guy said.

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan replied. "Haven't I seen you around Reefside?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. My name's Trent," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ethan. This is Kira," Ethan responded as he shook Trent's hand. But Kira didn't turn around and continued her furious typing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trent asked when Kira didn't turn around to greet him.

"She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through," Ethan joked knowing that Kira would have to respond to that.

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you," Kira said finally turning around to glance at Trent before she glared at Ethan for his sarcastic comment. Hayley came to save the day as she spotted Trent and led him away to do his work around the café.

"Isn't he just so wow?" Ethan mocked at Kira as Trent was a good distance away from them now. Kira stepped on his foot. "Oww!" Just then, Conner walked into the café with a very perplexed expression on his face.

"I'm guessing it wasn't the success you said it would be," Ethan said slightly sarcastically to Conner judging by the look on Conner's face. Kira smirked as Conner sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"Well, I never said it was going to be a smashing success," Conner countered, but slightly admitting some defeat. "But, nonetheless, I am definitely not known to quit, so don't count me out," he continued. Kira gave him an eyebrow as she looked from Conner to Ethan.

"Good luck with that," Kira simply replied as she started to pack her things up.

"Where are you going?" Conner asked.

"Home, so I at least try to get something done," Kira replied. "And no, I don't need a ride, thanks," Kira added quickly once she saw Conner's mouth open. "I'll see you guys," she said as she left the café. Conner took over her seat when she left.

"Okay, now, in all seriousness, between you and me, that date was probably one of the worst ones I've ever been on," Conner finally admitted once Kira was out of sight.

"So I've heard," Ethan replied. "Kira said she knows that girl from her math class, and apparently, from the way she was described, you have no chance."

"Since when did Kira know Krista?" Conner suddenly asked.

"She said they were in the same math class," Ethan said raising his hands slightly in mock surrender. Conner stared at Ethan in somewhat of a shock. Ethan shrugged. "Don't look at me."

Conner sat back in his chair and thought for a moment after everything Ethan had just told him. How was this possible? He thought he had constructed this perfectly. Well, apparently not. But then, was this going to work out? Or was Conner just wasting his efforts?

"So, did Kira say anything else about Krista?" Conner asked.

"Not really. Just that you are like the complete opposite of Krista and that you have no chance," Ethan said plainly.

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know the team is supportive and has my back," Conner responded sarcastically.

"Anytime, bro," Ethan replied in the same tone.

Conner's mind was still racing. He was going to continue with his plans, and the connection would either make or break the entire thing. Hopefully, Conner would get some luck and the balance would sway toward the former rather than the latter.

As Conner looked up from his thoughts, he spotted Trent working his way around the café.

"Hey, who is that?" Conner asked Ethan discreetly pointing over to Trent's direction.

"Oh, that's Trent. He said he just moved here. We'll probably see him in school soon," Ethan answered. "And probably more than that if Kira can get over her dormant phase," he added smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked.

"Well, before you came, I had witnessed some swooning from the Kira Ford when she saw Trent enter the café. If you know what I mean." Conner raised his eyebrow. He turned back to look at Trent. _No way…_


	9. Truth

_Author's Note: Thanks to all readers/reviewers who have come back to read the story! And, as promised, the story keeps rolling with the next chapter updated here!_

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter IX**

Conner just didn't understand anymore. He was completely confused as to what he was supposed to do now. What was he doing anyway? What was he thinking? He cursed himself for thinking he could become the triumphant one. So there were some downsides to his somewhat cocky attitude and thinking. But could he really blame himself? He had it all figured out, and he was oh-so sure that things would go as planned for him. But then, he came along, Trent Fernandez. All of a sudden, everything that Conner had planned for completely dissolved right in front of his eyes.

What did Kira see in Trent anyway?

This guy, this new guy, had only been around town for less than two weeks and true to Ethan's words, Kira was definitely swooning. When Conner had met Kira in the beginning of the year, all he got from her was an angry glare and chastisement for calling her 'babe'. So what did Trent have that he didn't?

Wait. Did he just admit defeat? And why the hell was this bothering him in the first place?

Oh, yeah: the plan.

And to make things even more complicated in Conner's life, he had the whole White Ranger thing to deal with. They had been dealing with Mesogog's freaks for a while now, but really? Another ranger? An evil ranger? Where in the world did he come from? Even Doctor O said he never saw him before. Conner just wished all of this wasn't happening at the same time. He knew he could charge through all these obstacles with flying colors, but if things just changed on him without notification, it became a lot more complicated.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Kira said as she spotted Trent on a bench next to the pond. He seemed surprised and closed his notebook quickly so that Kira couldn't see the contents. "Is everything okay?" she asked looking at him nervously.

"Can I trust you, Kira?" Trent asked quietly. Kira gave him a quizzical look.

"Of course," she answered. Slowly, Trent opened the notebook he had just closed when Kira approached her. Trent already told her about his drawing talents and she admired her pictures. But when she looked down at his drawings, there was something off, something wrong. The pictures showed the White Ranger.

"Trent, if you're going to dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is not who you want to be," she informed skeptically.

"I wish I had a choice," Trent murmured looking away as Kira's eyes dug into him.

"What are you saying?" Kira asked persistently. Trent looked back at her. He felt bad, felt guilty. He really did wish he had a choice because he would never choose this. He would never choose to go against the Power Rangers. Slowly and reluctantly, he turned his wrist over and showed Kira the white morpher he wore.

"You?" Kira snapped. Trent could immediately tell that Kira was upset now, angry even. He nodded slowly in response. "But you almost annihilated me!" she shouted. Trent closed his eyes for a moment, still looking away.

"But I didn't!" Trent said trying to defend himself. But he knew he wasn't going to win this one. He was the White Ranger, the ones that had tried to destroy the Power Rangers. "Once I knew it was you-" he tried to explain as he took Kira's hand.

"Let go of me!" Kira shouted again as she pulled her hand away and backed away from Trent.

"Kira, I couldn't help it!" Trent explained. "The gem, it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing," he continued as he looked at Kira. "You gotta believe me," he said quietly, almost pleading with her. She had to understand. He wouldn't even choose this kind of power. He wouldn't ever.

"Why should I?" she shot back.

"Because I would never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira," he said. "Especially you." He had to make her believe it was true.

"Okay," Kira said in response. "I think I know some people who can help. I'm gonna get Conner and Ethan," she continued.

"Why them?" Trent questioned. What did they have to do with anything? But when he looked back at Kira, everything made sense.

"Well, because…"

"Wait a minute, them too?" Trent said.

"Hard to believe, but true," Kira responded in her usual way. Well, Trent wasn't sure what the usual way really was considering that their ranger identities were probably hidden from the public. But it was a Kira kind of response and that was when Trent knew he had succeeded. He had Kira's trust. "Look, I need you to wait here until I come back," she told Trent. He nodded as she took off.

Hopefully, this would work.

Kira had the entire road to figure out what she was going to say to the rest of the team. She knew better than anyone else that it wasn't going to go smoothly. Ethan and Conner weren't just about to forgive one of their classmates that easily for trying to destroy them. Kira herself had a hard time believing when she found out.

But this was Trent she was talking about. Trent would never hurt them intentionally, like he said. It had to be a mistake. He didn't have a choice and they needed to help them change. If anything, this could be beneficial to the team if they could turn Trent's powers around to good. Maybe that's where her argument would come then because she couldn't think of another way to get them to understand and help her help Trent.

* * *

"Trent?" Ethan exclaimed once Kira broke the news to the team. "There's no way!"

"Nice. Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next," Conner responded. Kira knew Conner definitely wouldn't take it well. He seemed to have some extra loathing towards Trent. "I can't believe I fell for it!" he said more berating himself than anything else. He was the Red Ranger after all; he must have felt more responsible for not being careful enough.

"I told you he can't help it!" Kira cried out after their responses. "The gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him!" Conner retorted as he looked at Kira. That made it worse for him, to know that Kira was on Trent's side, and not his. The only thing Kira cares about is Trent ever since he moved to Reefside. Other than ranger duties and her music, everyone else suddenly became exactly just everyone else, and Trent became the center of attention. Conner thought he had a right to be angry not only at the situation but also at Kira.

"I'm with Conner on this one. I mean, look what he did to Doctor O!" Ethan included as he pointed to Doctor O who was behind the group still frozen in his ranger suit.

"Hayley?" Kira said hesitantly. "He needs our help." Kira was almost going to plead. There had to be someone who understood her fight for Trent. If only they could see that Trent was really a good person. It was the gem that was powering his mind during those fights.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do," Hayley said honestly taking a neutral stance. "But I'll try," she said to help Kira out since she was outnumbered. She turned to leave.

"Hey," Conner interjected. "Don't go without us. I got some things I like to say to that guy," he said. The disbelief and hint of anger was still visible on his face.

"No doubt," Ethan added sticking with Conner. Kira sighed and followed them out.

* * *

The group had raced back to the pond to meet Trent. But to Kira's surprise, Trent had left, leaving only his notebook lying on the ground.

"He was supposed to wait right here!" she said in disbelief as she picked up his notebook.

"This is a surprise. He lied to us again," Conner said as his voice was laced with more sarcasm and hatred than before. "Kira, I'm telling you. Trent can't be trusted," he said firmly. Why would she listen to Trent and not to him? Oh yeah, it was Trent. And Conner? He was just some friend, just someone else, just a fellow ranger. He wasn't anyone important, not compared to Trent at least.

"I'm going back to see if I can find a signal or anything on his whereabouts," Hayley said as she turned back.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Ethan said quickly as he followed Hayley, leaving Kira and Conner by themselves.

"Something must have happened. He must have been taken or something," Kira tried to reason. There had to be a reason he just disappeared and left his notebook on the ground. He wouldn't just leave it like that. "There has to be something wrong. Trent wouldn't just leave," she continued. "You didn't see him before. He was honest about it. He's not lying. He needs help."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Conner snapped, maybe a bit too harshly as Kira flinched at the sound of his voice. "How much do you know about him? I'm mean, really. How long have you know Trent? We find out that he's the White Ranger and all of a sudden you're taking his side claiming that he needs help?" he exclaimed. He was getting wild.

"Why would he tell me then? Why would he show me these drawings and tell me he didn't want it and he didn't have a choice?" Kira countered.

"To do this!" Conner shouted. "This exactly! He knew all along that he could get you to believe him, to believe anything he would say. He's using you to make us weak. He's using you to make him stronger."

"I don't know what your problem is," Kira said shaking her head. "I don't know what kind of grudge you're holding against him. But this is clearly about more than just being rangers and saving the world. Then again, I don't know what's more important than that," Kira shot smugly. Conner glared at her for the longest time.

But Kira didn't know what to make of it. She really didn't know. It almost scared her.

"I'm the one looking out for the team," Conner said sternly. "Without Doctor O here, I'm in charge. I say that guy is bad news and that's that."

"You didn't even want this job! You didn't even want to be a ranger!" Kira shouted at him, reminding him of how he had previously wanted to give up. With his soccer career in jeopardy, Conner didn't want ranger duties. But with persuasion, he stayed with the group.

"You did too!" Conner retorted.

"We didn't know anything then! We just picked up the gems and were attacked by tyrannodrones! But I've changed! You're the one that hasn't."

"Oh, I haven't changed?" Conner asked with venom.

"You're the one still going around school like you're the most popular person in the world. You're still the one that thinks everyone loves you and worships you. You're the one that tries to go out with every other girl in school. So, yeah. I don't think you've changed, not one bit," Kira said. "So, why don't you find another date, you know? Or go out with Krista again, because that date went so well," she said sarcastically.

Conner glared at her again, for a long time.

Those words, were they really hers? Or was it just the anger that was getting to her?

"I'm not the one who is in love with someone jeopardizing Doctor O's future," Conner said quietly compared to the shouting match they just had. "I'm not the one who is in love with someone that holds power that can destroy not only us, but the town, and maybe the world."


	10. Absolute

_Author's Note: Thanks to readers/reviewers! Sorry this chapter took a while. It's kind of short, but I think this chapter is going to be important. Also, I know it seems that I'm skipping around with the plots, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just trying to make things more concise so this story doesn't drag on and get boring with things that could be summed up easily to move on._

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter X**

Conner didn't stop. He saw Krista again, and again, and Kira was pretty that they were on a date that very moment while her writer's block was annoying her to hell as her music notebook sat open and empty on the table at the Cyberspace Café. So, she had basically told him to go out with Krista again. Never did she actually think that they would continue to see each other. She mentally kicked herself for putting this drama, this stupid mess onto herself.

Who needed Conner anyway? Let him do whatever he wanted.

Kira smirked at the thought that at least she had been right about Trent. Trent was now just plain old Trent. They had been able to change him back to his old ways and rid the curse of the White Dino Gem to turn him to the good side. Trent was one of them now, and that made Kira triumphant, never giving up on that chance that Trent could be a good ranger, just like her. Not to mention, if Conner could do his own thing, so could Kira. It helped that when Conner was gone, Trent was there.

At first she felt badly because she didn't want Trent to just be a replacement. But after thinking about it, Trent wasn't a replacement at all. What was she replacing after all? Conner was just a friend, a fellow ranger, nothing more. Trent was an addition, a bonus, not a replacement. It's not as if Conner had disappeared off the face of the planet. That statement wasn't such a bad idea either.

Conner would always be Conner, and she would always be herself. Even if being a Power Ranger changed their lives significantly with weight on their shoulders to protect the town and even the world, none of that meant that they were supposed to act any different otherwise. They did what they wanted; they believed in what they believed in; they lived their own separate lives, only coming together when their duties were called upon. It sounded a bit selfish and rude, but that was reality.

"Kira, I'm closing up soon," Hayley notified Kira as she was cleaning up behind the counter.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Hayley," she said as she gathered up her things to let Hayley finish her cleaning.

"You need a ride or anything?" Hayley asked. Kira stopped for a moment.

"It's fine, Hayley, really. I can walk. I'll see you tomorrow," Kira said as she waved and headed out the door.

Kira stepped out into the night. She stood still for a moment; she felt, lonely. Of course, it was a silly thing to say when she had friends and family. But it was that moment that she felt lonely. It was just, different.

_Oh no, I am not going to back to that again. I am done with that._

She wanted it absolute. She wanted it final. She wanted it done and completely over. She never wanted to think about it again.

No more Conner.

* * *

Soccer practice had been out for a while, but Conner still stood on the field, bouncing the soccer ball up and down. Things have been going great for him. With the new Triassic Morpher and the Battlizer Armor, the rangers were really given a boost in fighting the monsters that Mesogog threw at them. They needed it as well. The stakes had been rising and the monsters weren't as easily fought off as they used to be. It was a good thing they had Doctor O back in form again as well. Not that it was helping Conner's GPA that much, but he personally was relieved from all the duties and responsibilities of being the leader of the rangers after Doctor O returned. Now he was able to concentrate on other things.

Perhaps he did revert back to his old ways now that they weren't completely relying on him anymore. Plus, they had Trent, the new White Dino Ranger, to marvel over. All the cool new tricks and skills he brought along with his ranger powers were somewhat of a benefit to the team. After all, it was a team, a team effort. Conner had heard that word so many times he was seriously going to puke. Not only did he need to be a team player on the field during soccer practices and games, but he needed to be a team player when battling monsters. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Conner got it; he needed to work with the others, together, as a unit, as a _team_.

Conner was just, tired of it all. Conner smirked to himself. Since when did everyone have to use the word 'tired' as a synonym for _annoyed_, _upset_, _not in a good mood_, or just plain _pissed off_? Then Conner had definitely gone back to his old self, being '_tired_' all the time. It was a good thing that he was good at pretending. Sometimes, he just didn't want to put up with it anymore. Why was it his job to be this hero, save the people? He only touched the gem out of curiosity. He never applied for the job; it chose him, fortunately or unfortunately. He had been so ready to give the job up only after a few days of becoming the Red Dino Ranger as it interfered with his soccer practices. He eventually found a way to make it work, and therefore kept the job after much persuasion from Ethan and Kira.

Conner almost rolled his eyes at the thought of Kira these days. Even he didn't know he could hold grudges this long. Things between didn't return to normal after their little fight about Trent's loyalties back when he was trying to kill them off. Not that anything with Kira had ever been normal to begin with, but Conner felt that the change was more obvious than ever. At first, the only thing on his mind after that fight was the fact that she chose Trent. Call it love at first sight, or blind faith, or whatever, but it was obvious Kira had found something, or rather, someone, to attach herself to. So, Conner was rude.

_I am rude_, Conner thought. _Other than being a Power Ranger, when have I ever been genuinely nice?_

But that was a lie, and Conner knew it. He may be popular at school, especially with the girls, but that didn't mean he had the right to rule over everyone and make them bow at his wishes and commands. And then there was Krista, who completely knocked down those walls and stereotypes. Contrary to what Conner had planned and believed, things with Krista were working out in different ways than expected. Conner wasn't sure if it was a good thing yet, but it wasn't exactly bad either. Krista was obviously different that what he was used to, but maybe that's exactly what Conner needed. Maybe he needed a change. Maybe, everything he had previously been setting up for wasn't what he needed, but rather, just what he thought he wanted.

What did he want then?

One image flashed in his mind: _Kira_. Conner shook out of it when a car honked at him.

"McKnight! Are you coming or not?" his friends shouted from the car.

"Yeah, wait up!" Conner shouted back as he stuffed the soccer ball in his bag and headed towards the car.

No. He was wrong. That wasn't what he wanted.

He hoped it was absolute. He hoped it was final. He hoped it was done and completely over with. He hoped that he didn't have to think about it ever again.

But he understood because he had grown, and had possibly known for quite a while now.

What he hoped was not always what was given to him. In this case, it may have already been given away.

Conner was sure of it when he sat in the car along with his friends and saw Kira and Trent holding hands a distance away. Then, before the car sped away, he was able to see Trent lean in to kiss Kira.

He should've known; the best thing that could've happened to him was squandered by his stupidity and ego.

He had lost.

And now he felt just that: lost.


	11. Most

_Author's Note: Thanks to all readers and reviewers! I'm trying my best to finish these last few chapters, so bare with me. My goal is to finish this entire story within this month so it doesn't drag over during the school year… Also, look for time to be catching back up to the present!_

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter XI**

"So that's it then," Conner said as he regained his normal breathing pattern. "It can't just be over," he commented.

"Of course it's not over," a menacing voice replied. All heads turned toward the voice and they saw something more terrifying than watching the Megazords go down earlier.

All of them watched in horror as Mesogog twisted and turned and grew in every direction. This was it. This was the final battle, and it was happening right now. There was no turning back, no retreating. They were going to have to face this head on, thinking on the offensive side. Before, they were just defending Reefside from monsters that were seemingly easy to destroy when new weaponry was produced. But now, it was just power against power, and they had every intention to use everything they had in their arsenal to bring Mesogog down.

"You guys ready for one more battle?" Doctor O asked. But the answer was obvious.

"Oh yeah."

Together they morphed and fought, one going after Mesogog after another. Just as one went down in the battle, another one picked the game up. They threw out everything they had to defeat the monster and rid the world of its evils. Conner, with his unbeatable Battlizer, attacked Mesogog with fervor, and for a moment, when Mesogog fell, the battle was thought to be over.

But the unmistakable scene of Mesogog powering through his fall and rising back up as if nothing had ever tarnished him struck the Rangers. And when the monster began to multiply, they were already heading towards fear. They had already tried just about everything, and Mesogog was still alive. This, they knew, was going to require some kind of extraordinary power.

"Guys, we have to use all of our powers. It's the only way," Doctor O said. In the heat of the moment, the other Rangers were willing to try anything to get rid of Mesogog for good. They quickly agreed and nodded their heads, preparing themselves to summon all the powers they had ever since the first day they touched their gems.

"Do it, Conner," Trent said. Even if Doctor O had been at this much longer than he had, even if Doctor O knew much more about fighting and being a Power Ranger, this was all Conner's. He was the Red Ranger. Conner nodded.

"Power Rangers!" the team shouted in unison.

"I summon the power of the gems," Conner stated.

"Dino Gems, unite!" the Rangers shouted.

And with lights, and fire, and sparks, the team went out with a bang, turning their bodies the other way from the explosion, knowing that finally, _finally_, Mesogog had been defeated and was never coming back.

It was over. It was really all over.

The rangers gathered together as they demorphed after using all their powers.

"Everyone okay?" Doctor O asked.

"I feel… different," Conner said, trying to figure out why he was suddenly feeling out of body.

"Yeah, like normal again," Trent added in agreement.

"Me too," Kira included. All of them stared at their gems, suddenly just looking like plain old rocks instead of the shining mystery they were the first day they found them.

"It's gone!" Ethan exclaimed coming to a conclusion. "The power's gone!"

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Doctor O informed as if he had known the entire time.

The team looked at each other. It was over. It was really all over. Not only the fights, the battles, the stupid monsters, and Mesogog, but also their powers, the one thing the Rangers had thrived on over the course of the year. They missed school for battles. They lost sleep for battles. They traded their everyday normal lives to fight for what was right in the world. Although no one was going to stop them if they had previously walked away from that kind of responsibility, they had sacrificed themselves for the exchange.

"Just like that, life goes back to normal…"

* * *

"You're going to prom, right?" Conner asked as he sat down next to Kira at the café.

"I suppose," Kira replied blandly, continuing her work and not looking at Conner.

"I'm on the verge of getting Ethan to go. It's like a mini-reunion for the team," he informed her.

"Although we still practically see each other everyday a week after it's over," Kira commented a bit sarcastically. Conner smiled sadly.

"Are you going with Trent?" Conner couldn't help but ask.

"What difference does it make? He'll be there anyway, right?" Kira retorted.

"Just asking," Conner said putting his hands up in defense. Kira glared at him.

"Well, who are you going with?" she asked back.

"Going to have to check the list on that one," Ethan commented as he strolled in and sat down with them.

"There's a list?" Kira asked looking at Conner. Conner tried to look innocent, but it didn't work. She looked over at Ethan who was trying not to grin too hard. Kira rolled her eyes, shoved Conner a bit in his seat, but smiled.

* * *

Graduation had come and gone, and it was the night of prom. In reality, this was the last time the entire group was going to be together. Kira was going away to pursue her singing career, Conner was leaving for his chance at pro soccer, Ethan had plans for college on the East Coast, and Trent was heading to art school in the fall.

Conner, sporting Krista by his side, spotted Ethan on the side of the dance floor playing a handheld video game. He rolled his eyes a bit but smiled. He should've known. Well, at least he was here.

"Ethan, my man!" Conner said walking up to Ethan and greeting him. "Do you remember Krista?" he said introducing her as his date.

"Was she on the list?" Ethan asked in all seriousness. Conner's expression widened in fear. That was not exactly what he wanted Krista to hear about. Ethan quickly covered, seeing Conner's face. "Sure I remember! You're the tree girl," he said. Conner glared at Ethan through his smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Krista accepted with a smile. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want some?" she asked looking up at Conner.

"Yeah, that would be great," he said as he watched Krista leave for the moment. Only when she was a good distance away did Ethan dare speak up again.

"Tree girl?" he asked pointing in the direction Krista went. Not that Ethan had extensively and fully read Conner's list, but he never thought that Conner would pick her. "What's up with that?"

"Dude, it's what on the inside that counts," Conner stated.

"Aww! Our little Conner's all grown up!" he joked patting Conner on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Kira?" Conner asked.

"Dude, so not the question you should be asking now that you're on a date with tree girl," Ethan commented with a grin.

"Shut up. We're just friends," Conner said in defense. "Just… have you seen her?"

"Nope. Haven't seen Trent either for that matter," Ethan said knowing what kind of response he was going to get from Conner. As expected, Conner glared at him through his smile as Krista rejoined them. Their heads turned towards the stage as Doctor O stood there.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say that we've had an interesting year," he started speaking out to the crowd of students. Conner and Ethan looked at each other and smirked. "We've been through a lot. More than any school should have to go through. But we made it, and we're okay," he continued, trying to sum up the whirlwind year quickly. "But that's not important. So let's have fun tonight! And to help us do that, here she is, Kira Ford!" he said as he gestured behind him where the curtains on the stage opened and revealed Kira and her band. The crowd roared and Doctor O left the stage to enjoy the rest of the night like everyone else.

There she was in her entirety. Not masked or marked by the bruises or gear of the Power Ranger suit, but in a dress that suited her style exactly. With her guitar in her hand and singing into the microphone as the crowd cheered, she was right in her element.

And that's when Conner loved her most.


	12. Always

_Author's Note: Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Final chapters left!_

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter XII**

Prom really had been the last time they entire crew was going to be together, but the core three were able to meet up one last time at the café before they headed out their separate ways. Trent had already left to check out his art school and Doctor O went back to visit Angel Grove. Sitting at their usual table, Kira had her guitar out, gently strumming and humming while Conner and Ethan were having an intense conversation about something Kira tuned out of.

"You guys seriously need to put a fork in it," Kira said looking up at the two.

"Yeah, but don't you think-" Ethan began to protest.

"I told you, already, it doesn't work that way. I mean-" Conner countered.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Hayley interjected all the way over from the counter. Kira smirked. "Ethan, can I get your help moving some of these boxes in the back?"

"But I-" Ethan started.

"Now," Hayley said firmly.

"Fine," Ethan muttered. "I'll be back," he said pointing at Conner as he got up from the table. "You know, just because I used to have super strength, doesn't mean I always have to be the guy moving the boxes for you. This was totally Trent's job before he left," Ethan commented. Kira and Conner smiled. They didn't have to worry about mentioning their powers anymore since they didn't have them anymore. In fact, what surprised them was how quickly Reefside had forgotten about the Power Rangers now that there was no imminent danger lurking around.

"So I'm surprised at you," Conner commented at Kira.

"Really now," Kira said sarcastically.

"Thought you would be off with Trent right now. You know, checking out his new place or something," he said.

"Newsflash, not everyone is you," she said directly. "Why don't you just worry about yourself and your own girlfriend," she commented. "I'm not sure Krista will be very happy with you when she sees you flirting with every other girl you run into."

"Whoa, whoa. Who said Krista and I were getting serious? Just because I took her to prom doesn't mean that we're suddenly tied to each other," Conner pointed out.

"Still hasn't changed," Kira muttered to herself as she shook her head.

"What was that?" Conner asked seeing the look on Kira's face.

"You, Conner McKnight, will never be tied down," Kira said as a matter of fact.

"Jealous?" he asked jokingly.

"You wish," Kira responded rolling her eyes.

"You know, maybe if you'd stop jumping into conclusions and really got to know me, we would have decent conversations that don't turn into shouting matches," Conner said.

"Decent conversations, huh?" Kira said glaring at Conner. Suddenly, she was fuming. Conner had made it seem that it was all her fault, that everything she did was wrong. She really couldn't take it any longer. She had put up with it for the past year, and had had enough. "I'm done with this," she practically sneered as she started to put her guitar back in its case. She suddenly felt the walls caving in; she needed to get out.

"What are you-" Conner started to protest.

"Don't even," Kira practically spat at Conner. "I'm done with this. I'm done with you, you and you're antics, thinking so highly of yourself, thinking you can do no wrong and that it's always everyone else's fault," she flatly stated. "Get to know you? I've had the entire year to _get to know you_. What else is there to know? I know everything that there is to know about you!"

"You-" Conner started again, shaking his head at Kira's words.

"You don't think I know you?" Kira said fiercely. "Believe me, I _know_ you. You and your supposed super skills, you and your over confidence. All of that?" Kira said gesturing her hand in the air. "It's a joke," she said. "A flat out joke."

"You don't know anything about me. You have no idea what's going through my mind," Conner said coldly.

"You make it hard for yourself," Kira said in the same tone.

"No one asked for you to meddle with my life!" Conner spat. "So why the hell do you care?"

"There you go again! Blaming someone else for your problems. Why the hell do I care?" Kira shouted. "When you decided to meddle with _my_ life, I had to care! _You're_ the one that interfered with my life."

"What did I ever do to you to make your life so troublesome?" Conner asked with heat in his voice.

"Everything!" Kira shouted. Before she even realized it, she blew, and everything she had been containing inside practically since the school year started just spilled out. "You know, we could've just gone our separate ways and never crossed paths. But, no. You just had to impose your ways into my life. You want to know what you did wrong? Well, what about sending me mixed signals? How about completely ignoring me when you suddenly saw Kylee Styles? How about the time when you tried to use me and make me your fake girlfriend so you could fend off some girl? What about the time you randomly _asked me if I was in love with you_? Oh, and my personal favorite, how about the time _when you kissed me?_" Kira was breathing hard. "Have you ever thought about getting to know me? Maybe then, you would've found out that _I might've liked you!_" Kira finished off. She was practically panting after the rant. But it only took her a second after her outburst to realize what she just shouted out loud. What made it worse was seeing Ethan at the scene, mostly likely having heard everything she just said.

Kira closed her eyes and sighed. She was leaving tomorrow for New York, and this wasn't exactly how she wanted things to end.

Without a word, Kira picked up her guitar and headed out. Conner gently grabbed her arm as she passed him to prevent her from leaving, but Kira couldn't stay any longer.

"Let me go, Conner," Kira said quietly. Conner's hand fell back to his side and with that, Kira left the café.

* * *

He couldn't.

He just, couldn't.

He couldn't believe that she remembered all of that. He couldn't believe she had liked him. He couldn't believe that he was oblivious to that. He had been so preoccupied in his round-a-bout ways that he couldn't even notice what was right in front of him. It had taken him all this time to figure it all out, and now, when he finally understood, she was going to leave.

He knocked for the fifteenth time on the door. It had started raining out, but the house had a patio out front so he was covered. He had been standing out there for about five minutes knocking on her door, hoping, just hoping that she would open it.

Maybe she just wasn't home. Or maybe she had already left. But…

The door swung open and Conner saw Kira's face, looking tired and somewhat annoyed.

"Conner, I told you. I-" Kira started but was cut off.

"I can't," Conner confessed.

"What?" Kira asked in confusion.

"I can't," he repeated in a melancholy manner.

"Can't what?" Kira asked, suddenly looking intently at Conner.

"Let go," Conner said quietly. "I can't let go."

Kira sighed a bit. "You shouldn't be in the rain," she said as she opened the door more to let Conner in.

"I'm sorry," Conner said as Kira closed the door behind them. "I couldn't… I didn't mean… I… I'm sorry." Kira could see he was visibly shaken, and that worried her.

"It's fine, Conner," Kira said to reassure him. "I didn't mean to yell and put all of that on you," she said. "But it's okay. It's just… done."

"No," Conner said defiantly. "It's not. It can't be," he said with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Please don't do this now," Kira said in a tired voice. "I'm leaving tomorrow, and I would rather not-" she said but stopped when Conner pushed her against the door. She could feel her heart suddenly racing as she looked wildly at Conner. "Conner, what are you-" she started but stopped again seeing Conner's head dipping lower and ever-so closer to hers. "Conner," she practically whispered when she could feel his breath tickle her face. "I-" but she wouldn't get her chance as Conner's lips found hers.

Conner took advantage of the fact that Kira had her mouth open. Kira gasped.

And she kissed back.

And she thought nothing could've been better.

But when she pulled back for air, she became aware of reality again. And the reality was, she was going to be gone tomorrow.

"Conner, stop," she said quietly. "Don't do this. Not now," she continued.

"It was never about them," Conner said.

"Wha-" Kira started but was cut off by a kiss.

"Never," he repeated. "It was you. It was always you," he said as he continued to kiss her despite Kira's attempts to hold him off. "Everything I did, it was because of you." Kira knew it was futile to try and hold him off. "I just, didn't know, until now." He drew a long kiss. "It was always you," he whispered against Kira's lips.

"Please don't do this," Kira pleaded, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. "Please. Not now."

"Tell me, then," Conner pulling back a little, but still close enough. "Tell me that it's wrong. Tell me it's not what you want. Tell me you don't want this," he said. "Tell me."

"I…" Kira hesitated. "I'm leaving tomorrow. We can't just…"

"Tell me," Conner said defiantly as if daring her.

"I…" Kira stumbled.

Both of them knew, she couldn't.

Kira looked at him, long and fixedly. Gently she slipped out of his hold. She took Conner's hand and led him upstairs to her room, quietly locking the door behind them.


	13. Past

_Author's Note: So I lied… and procrastinated… Once again, all my readers disappear, but that's my fault. Fortunately, there are only really two chapters left including this one before the end, so hopefully I can easily finish it off now that I have a break for a while. If you're reading the rest of the story and this note, thanks for sticking with it! Also note that the time frame for this part of the story is a year ago from the present and the present is what I began with in the beginning of the story, not a year before then became rangers._

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter XIII**

_One Year Ago_

"Doctor O!" Kira exclaimed as she got out of her car.

"Hey, Kira," Doctor O greeted as he hugged his former student. After a year apart, the former team of Dino Rangers were due for a reunion. "How's everything going in New York? Your singing career?"

"It's, um, going," Kira said smiling. She knew her singing career wouldn't be an instant launch off, but at this point, she was lucky to get any kind of opportunity.

"Yeah, well, hang in there. I'm sure you'll be great in the future," Doctor O replied.

"Thanks Doctor O," Kira responded. "Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"The guys are over there on the field," he said turning and pointing at Ethan and Conner on the soccer field. "Hayley's flying in soon. I should probably get going actually to pick her up," Doctor O informed. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" he said as he patted Kira on the shoulder and headed towards his car.

"Bye," Kira said as she waved and headed towards the guys on the soccer field. Looking out to the field where Ethan and Conner stood, Kira couldn't help but smiled. Nothing seemed to ever change that much. Hell, they were all still wearing their respective colors. Perhaps it was good to have that kind of familiarity because no matter what, they were always going to be a team. Everyone could put aside their differences for that.

"Kira!" Ethan shouted. Kira smiled and waved as she headed towards the guys.

"Hey, guys," she said as she hugged Ethan.

"Where's Trent?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, he and his dad went overseas for a couple of weeks," she answered.

"So I guess it's just us three," Conner commented.

"Just like old times," Ethan added. Kira grinned.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Kira asked.

"Well, my classes at Reefside Tech aren't very interesting, so I'm sure Conner has some way better stories to share with us," Ethan said rather oddly. "Tell us, Conner, what have you been up to lately?" Ethan questioned. Kira raised an eyebrow, first at Ethan, and then looked at Conner wondering if he knew what was going on. Apparently he did since he looked somewhat guilty.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Kira asked. There was silence, before Kira looked at Ethan.

"What? All I-" he started, but then stopped as his phone rang. He took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. "Hold that thought," he said as he stepped away from the scene and took his call.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Kira asked as she turned to Conner.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Conner simply replied.

"Which means I'll probably find out anyway," Kira added. Conner smiled. "So, how are you?" she asked casually.

"Fine, you?" he asked back.

"Fine," Kira answered. Conner nodded and the conversation landed in silence. Both of them had no idea what to say to the other. After a year, it felt they were back at square one, like nothing had ever happened between them two. But the thing was, all those memories were burning right in front of their minds; they just couldn't put anything into words.

It took Ethan to finally break the awkward silence as he finished his phone call. "Sorry, guys, I gotta jet," he said.

"What, why?" Kira asked. "I practically just got here, and you still have some explaining to do!" she said.

"Conner can do all the talking. We all know he's good at that," Ethan said. Conner elbowed him, but smiled. "But I'll see you guys tonight anyway, and Doctor O and Hayley will be there too," he said as he started to back away to the parking lot. "I'll see you guys later," he said before he jogged out. Conner and Kira waved as they were left alone on the field.

"Bet you anything that it was Cassidy on the phone just now," Conner leaned in and said to Kira as they walked to sit on the bleachers.

"What? They got back together?" she said looking up in surprise. Conner nodded.

"For a little while now," he told her.

"Wow," Kira replied. "I guess I've been out of the loop."

"Well, how has New York been anyway?" Conner asked. Kira made a small frown when she shrugged her shoulders. Conner could only guess what that meant. "Well, it's only been a year, you know, and-"

"Not helping," Kira chimed in, staring at Conner but smiling a little.

"I was just going to say," Conner began again looking at Kira directly. "I was just going to say that if you want it, then you shouldn't give up," he finished.

"Who said I gave up?" Kira retorted. Conner held his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't give up. I'm just frustrated at the progress I made, or lack thereof," she said. "Well, what about you? Are you really where you want to be?"

"At Reefside, sitting in the bleachers next to you? Hell, no," Conner joked. Kira whacked him in the arm at that. "Well, let's just say that we're both at Reefside right now probably for the same reason: back to the place where things were more set in stone, where there was little doubt about what we were supposed to do and what we wanted." Kira sadly had to agree. It was refreshing to come back to Reefside. It's been a year, and yet, she could remember vividly battling Mesogog's monsters. There really was little doubt back then, when she took everything just as it came. But now, she had to work towards a long term future, and Kira was terrified of making all the decisions on her own.

Kira found herself caught in between. She desperately wanted things in the future to work out in her way, but there was no guarantee of that. Therefore, she also wanted to hold onto the past dearly. Kira looked up at Conner. Was he the past or the future? When she put it that way, the answer seemed so obvious. But then again, there were some things she couldn't just forget.

"Conner," Kira said, almost in a question, almost as if she was afraid she was going to lose him.

"Yeah," Conner answered in a tone of reassurance, reminding Kira that he was right there.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" she asked childishly.

"Do we need to?" Conner questioned, a little too harshly than he would've liked.

"It's been practically a year and we're just going to pretend it never happened?" she asked.

"You're the one that left," Conner replied.

"You knew I was going to leave, no matter what!" Kira answered back. She got no response from Conner so she sighed. She didn't want to fight. Closing her eyes, she breathed as she looked out onto the empty soccer field and the patch of forest past it.

"I'm sorry," Kira said quietly.

"What for?" Conner asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. She had no idea why she was apologizing. Maybe it was for all the fights they had. Maybe it was for leading him on when she knew she wasn't going to stay. Kira knew a simply apology wouldn't be able to fix everything if anything, but she had thought it would somehow make her feel better and relieve her. She was wrong.

"Conner," she said in a helpless tone almost in a whisper.

"Yeah," Conner answered just like before.

"I think I love you," she said, blinking her eyes as she gently leaned her head in as it now rested on Conner's shoulder.

"I know," he said quietly.

"But I don't think we can be together," Kira said finally. Her blinking didn't help as she felt a couple of tears slip down her face. But she made no motion to wipe them away. It didn't matter anymore. Trent was her future.

"I know," Conner breathed out. He made no move to comfort Kira, only remaining as he was with Kira's head resting on his shoulder. "I know."


End file.
